ildeniafandomcom-20200215-history
Vyne
Vyne is the Duskfarian God of the Wilderness, Nature, Beasts, and the Hunt. He is known as the “Guardian of the Wilds” as he seeks to protect the balance of nature and the sanctity of the wilderness. Description Vyne has appeared as dozens of manifestations including deer, trees and even spring onions. However, he often appears to mortals as a short figure wearing a brown tunic and with his faced cloaked by a green hood. It is said that those who encounter Vyne are filled with a burning desire to experience the thrill of the hunt and discover a new-found respect for nature. Personality In his interactions with mortals, Vyne is described as carefree and energetic. He often enters passionate rambles about nature that retain the attention to all in earshot. In myths, Vyne acts as a youthful and naïve dreamer, forever drumming up the beauty of nature. Abilities Like his counterparts, Vyne possesses powerful magic and spellcasting abilities. It has been said that Vyne can, in an instant, summon stampeding elephants, packs of hungry dire wolves, and even sprout entire forests. Additionally, Vyne speaks a universal language of nature, allowing him to communicate with animals, plants and even inanimate features such as rivers and mountains. Vyne also wields an ancient longbow forged by the God of Craftmanship, Arhesta. The bow is said to be infused with powerful magic beyond mortal comprehension. The arrows released by this bow have to ability to drop any target with one strike and are said to contain enough power to splinter entire mountains in two. Divine Realm To fulfill his incessant need for hunting, Vyne created a massive wilderness within the Heavens known as the “Heavenly Wilds”. The Heavenly Wilds are said to be filled with trees as tall as mountains, fruits the size of horses and beasts so terrible they exceed the imagination of mere mortals. Activities As the Guardian of the Wilds, Vyne seeks to protect the wilderness of Ildenia. He constantly monitors the growth of many forests and natural communities of the world, often stepping in to replenish flora and fauna where it is needed the most. In some circumstances, destructive beasts run amuck in Ildenia, threatening both the integrity of the wilds as well as mortal civilizations. Vyne will track these creatures and slay them in efforts to preserve the balance of nature. Otherwise, Vyne will often hunt beasts he deems worthy in both Ildenia and his own realm. Vyne will also curate the Heavenly Wilds,creating new beasts and plants to roam its infinite wilderness. Relationships With Other Gods Vyne is the middle sibling between his two brothers: the Savage God Vors and the Life Giver, Verj. The two are locked in an eternal and bitter rivalry and as such, Vyne attempts to mediate their disputes with no avail. Vyne is often at odds with the God of Devastation, Hivand. Fueled by his obsession with destruction, Hivand often seeks to destroy the many forests and ecosystems that Vyne has created. The two remain in constant conflict over the fate of the wilds and have even clashed in combat over their differences. However, Vyne and the God of Production, Arhesta, remain in good relation. The two seek to find a balance between nature and the ever-expanding mortal civilizations. The duo has previously combined their powers to ensure that mortals receive bountiful harvests in times of need. With Mortals Vyne often manifests on Ildenia to survey nature and will on most occasions encounter mortal hunters or travelers. He will also invite them to sit by his campfire and listen to his exploits and triumphs as a master hunter as well as impart valuable wisdom regarding the balance of nature and civilization. On occasion, Vyne will challenge mortals to hunt powerful beasts, rewarding them for their prowess. Additionally, Vyne will lend his guidance and strength to those who worship him and follow his philosophy of nature. Rangers will often pray to seek skill in regard to their hunt and druids will pray to seek guidance in preserving the nature they wish to protect. Vyne will also appear to mortals who seek to destroy nature for only personal gains. He will beckon them to reconsider their actions by telling them stories of the beauty of nature. Those who are not persuaded will often find that their plans are ruined by meddling squirrels or by a sudden shower of droppings from flocks of birds overhead. History Myths say that Vyne and his two brothers, Vors and Verj were the first of the deities to be created. The trio took immediate interest in the strange occurrences on Ildenia. Vyne was entranced by the untapped wilderness, the delicate balance of nature, and the relationship between the mortals and the wilds. One day, Vyne took the form of a hawk to survey the growth of a young forest. He was in awe of the sprouting trees and the frolicking of the young spring beasts. The beauty was intoxicating. His ears were filled with a massive crack and a deafening roar. The air with filled with unbearable heat and ash. Nearby, an enormous volcano erupted, destroying the budding forest in an instant. Filled with sadness, Vyne landed among the charred remains of the trees. Though the forest was destroyed, he knew the fertile ash would provide a much larger and much beautiful forest. And as he planted seeds into the ground, he learned the first lesson about the balance of nature, one that he also teaches mortals: “Nature is forever; it can never truly be destroyed".Category:Religion Category:HayZeusChreest